


Bituing Lugmok

by Lkcsi



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Gen, M/M, Translation
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkcsi/pseuds/Lkcsi
Summary: Binibisita ni Sodia si Flynn. Masyado na ang kanyang mga lihim.(Translation of Fallen Star, which was actually partially translated from Filipino anyway.)
Relationships: Flynn Scifo & Sodia, Flynn Scifo/Yuri Lowell
Kudos: 2





	Bituing Lugmok

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fallen Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788608) by [Lkcsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkcsi/pseuds/Lkcsi). 



Ang kanyang Kumandante... masasabing hindi maayos ang lagay ni Kapitan Flynn, sa pisikal na lagay at lalung-lalo na sa kanyang pag-iisip, simula sa isang tiyak na sandali sa itaas ng sinaunang gusali ng Zaude. Nag-utos siya nang nag-utos upang hanapin ang _talampasan._ Isang talampasang may impluwensiya sa Kumandante na, sa pagbabalik-tanaw, ay hindi naman nakakadungis, ngunit nanliliwanag. Hindi man lang naisip ni Sodia na dininig ni Flynn ang mga payo ng talampasang iyon at nadiskubre pa ang planong pagtataksil ni Alexei dahil sa kanya. Napakalakas ni Yuri Lowell sa Kapitan, at tinuri niya ang impluwensiya na ito bilang nakakapinsala sa nagniningning na Flynn, ngunit ngayon? 

Nang makita niya si Flynn na nakaupo sa kanyang kama nang may isang makapal na kumot na nakabalot sa kanyang katawan, na may itim sa ilalim ng kanyang mga mata, at na kasama ang aso ni Yuri Lowell sa ilalim ng kanyang braso, habang nakatingin siya sa mga papeles sa kanyang kandungan, napagtanto ni Sodia na nakagawa siya ng isang napakasamang bagay, at hindi na siya babalik pa sa dati. Sa pagtingin niya kay Flynn, tila'y pinagmamasdan niya ang isang batang takot na takot sa totoo at ginuning halimaw sa mundo, pero ang bata sa kanyang harapan ay hindi nangangamba, kundi hapak na hapak. 

"Sir," sinabi niyang malumanay. Nasa isipan pa rin ang mga salita ng doktor na inalagaan si Flynn noong isang araw pa. _Ang totoong kondisyon ng Pansamantalang Kumandante ay nasa damdamin at kaisipan, at ikay bilang kanyang kanang kamay, dapat mong intindihin na ang biglaan at posibleng pagkamatay ng isang mahal sa buhay ay lubhang nakakaapekto kahit sa mga sundalong nakakita na ng matinding paghirap sa digmaan. Dapat mong siguraduhing hindi na siya malulundo pa sa mga panahong ito._

Bumaling ang tinging walang-buhay ni Flynn sa kanya.

"Nandito ako upang ibalita sa inyong natapos ko na ang lahat ng mga gawain sa inyong ngalan. Ang inyong lagda na lang po ang kailangan sa mga ito." Binigay niya ang dala-dala niyang papeles kay Flynn, and kinuha nito ni Flynn nang parang matamlay. "Maaari ho ninyong atubilin ang mga ito sa mahabang oras, at sasagutin ko kahit anong tanong ang mayroon kayo."

"Thank you, Sodia," Flynn murmured mechanically before quickly flipping through the pages.

"Salamat, Sodia," pabulong na sabi ni Flynn bago niya inisa-isa ang mga pahina.

"Walang anuman ho, Kapitan-"

"Wala naman akong nakikita tungkol kay Yuri dito."

Pinilit ni Sodiang huminga nang malalim nang nagsimulang bumilis at sumakit ang tibok ng kanyang puso. Ang krimen niya'y bumigat sa loob niya't ang katwiran ng kaniyang Kapitan ay nakataya rin. Kinailangan niyang mag-isip nang madalian.

"Apologies, sir. There still isn't any news about Yuri Lowell." She hated lying to him, she hated the weight of that man's name on her tongue, and she hated the way Flynn was silent for an agonizing moment before he spoke once more.

"Paumanhin po, ngunit wala pa hong balita hinggil kay Yuri Lowell." 

"Sigurada ka ba't sinusundan ng aking mga sundalo ang mga utos ko?!" Halatang umiinit na ang kanyang ulo at naglabas na lang si Sodia ng mga salita upang hindi na siya magalit pa.

"Opo, Kapitan. Nananalig ako na siya'y hinahanap nila sa mga panahong ito."

"Mainam, dahil kung hindi pa nila mahanp si Yuri sa lalong madaling panahon ay maghahanap ako ng paraang buhayin muli si Alexei at ipakita sa kanya kung gaano kalaking pagkakamali ang pagpatay niya kay Yuri." Singtalas ng kanyang tinig ang punyal na ginamit ni Sodia upang paslangin si Yuri Lowell. Napukaw ang aso sa kanyang sambit at umungol.

_Ngunit hindi ito si Alexei_ , inisip ni Sodia sa kanyang sarili. "Sir..."

Ang aso ni Lowell ay nilapit ang kanyang mukha sa ilalim ng braso ni Flynn at inilagay ang kanyang nguso sa dibdib. Itinulak pa nito ang mga papeles sa kanyang kamay at pinatong ang sarili sa kandungan ni Flynn. Sumiksik ito nang mas malapit sa katawan ng Kapitan, nguso sa mga pisngi. Isang sandaling punung-puno ng tensyon ang lumipas bago nagsimulang haplusin ng mga kamay ni Flynn ang likod ng aso. Ang ekspresyon niya ay naglaho habanh ipinikit niya ang kanyang mga mata at pinatong ang ulo sa balikat ni Repede.

"Patawarin mo ako, Sodia," bulong ni Flynn.

Naglakas-loob si Sodia na lumapit sa kanya't umupo sa tabi niya sa kama. Habang tinatapik ang kanyang balikat, kanyang binigkas, "Wala po iyon, sir."

"Hindi ko kayang mabuhay nang wala siya. Mahal na mahal ko si Yuri." Lumubog ang puso ni Sodia sa pag-amin ni Flynn at lalong bumigat ang kanyang sikreto. Umiling si Flynn at pinunas ang mga luha sa kanyang mga mata. "Kaawa-awa akong nilalang. Isipin mo. Hindi kayang lagpasan ng Kumandante ang pagkawala ng isang kriminal." 

"Mananatili ang mga mangyayari dito sa silid na 'to dito, dahil hindi ako ganoong tao. At... ang pagdadalamhati, normal iyon... at hindi ko inaasahan ang mga taong nawalan ng mahal sa buhay na hindi magiging... lumbay."

"Hindi lang ako lumbay na lumbay," sakmal niya. "Hindi siya madudulas at mahuhulog nang ganyan lamang. Mayroong gustong pumaslang sa kanya."

Kagulat-gulat, na sobrang lapit na ng kanyang Kumandate sa katotohanan.

"Paano niyo ho iyan napagtanto?"

"Hindi lang magagawa ni Yuri iyon, Sodia. Hindi siya para maging ganyan. Si Alexei..."

"Tumestigo ang mararaming mga saksi na nadurog ang dating Kumandante sa ilalim ng nahulog na blastia."

"Siya dapat ang nakagawa nun. Walang ibang kalaban doon."

Kung dapat ay nagpapasalamat siya na naniniwala talaga si Flynn na ang traydor na si Alexei ang tumangkang kitilin ang buhay ni Yuri Lowell, hindi niya ito ginawa. Pinagkakatiwalaan pa siya ni Flynn, siya na isang halimaw na lumipol ng isang buhay sa ngalan ni Flynn at dahil doon ay sinira pa ang buhay ni Flynn.

"Pero kung totoo ang mga sinasabi nila na hindi si Alexei ang nagtangka, isa ito sa mga sundalo ko, isa sa mga Kabalyero."

Hindi makagalaw si Sodia. Napakalapit ni Flynn sa katotohanan... sobrang lapit.

"Baka isang tagasunod ni Alexei."

"S-sir." Halos 'di niya matago ang kanyang takot. "Kung mahanap mo ang totoong tumangka... ang ang inyong gagawin?"

"Kung patay nga si Yuri... isang buhay para sa isang buhay."

"Ibig niyong sabihin-"

"Oo. Ako mismo ang papaslang sa kanya."

Tila nahilo siya sa sumunod na sandali. Malamang din na patay na si Yuri Lowell. Nasulyapan niya ang bukas na mata ng aso na minamasid siya, na tila alam ang kanyang lihim.

"Inuutos ko na lahat ng mga tauhan kong pinaghihinalaang mga tagasuporta pa rin ni Alexei ay iaresto't kwestyunin, lalu't lalo na ang mga sundalong nasa Zaude noong araw na iyon. Inaasahan kong wala kang mga katanungan."

"Wala po."

"Lumisan ka na. Gusto kong magawa ito hora mismo. At asahan mo ring nalagdaan na ang mga papeles na ito bukas ng umaga. Kunin mo sila sa aking mesa."

Tumayo si Sodia't nagsaludo bago gawin ang lahat ng kanyang makakaya upang hindi magmistulang nagmamadaling lumabas sa kanyang silid. Nang maisara niya ang pinto'y tumalikod siya't huminganang malalim, na parang pinagkait sa kanya ang hangin. Lahat ng kanyang lakas ay naubos para lamang hindi siya bumagsak sa sahig. 

Lubos na mahal ni Flynn si Yuri Lowell. Hindi rin siya gumawa ng mga bantang hindi niya gagawin sa huli. At sinabi pa niyang kapag natuklasan niya ang katunayan na ang sarili niyang kanang kamay ang pumaslang kay Yuri Lowell, dadanak din ang dugo niya kapalit ang dugo ni Yuri Lowell.

Hindi talaga niya dapat pinatay. Isa iyong pagkakamali, isang napakalaking pagkakamali.


End file.
